Ours is a Forbidden Love
by Wylderaven
Summary: Darkness calls to darkness in the purest of ways. Angelus is back, and Willow can feel it. What didn't we know about the last time he was here?
1. Way Too Long

AN:/ Okay, this starts the night Angel's soul is stripped from him, and before Willow makes out with Kennedy. Yes, I know the timing is off a little, but come on, it's fanfiction.  
  
I got this idea from a website challenging writers to write short romances between Willow and just about anyone else you can think of. Well.I can't do short, but it was inspiring nonetheless, so I hope you like it! All comments, tips, helpful hints, criticism, and praise are greatly appreciated. I'm not sure where I'm going to end up with this story, or if I'm going to delve into other characters or not, so if you've got any ideas that YOU don't want to write, let me know and I'll do my best. (  
  
**story here:  
  
"Willow, come here, I have something to show you."  
  
"What is it Angel?"  
  
"It's amazing."  
  
"Willow get away from him!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Cold fingers wrapped around Willow's throat as she turned to face Miss Calendar. Her stomach plummeted and she felt a tug in the corner of her mind and in the center of her chest. Bright white heat filled her body. The dream changed, and shifted and she found herself in a basement. A form was strapped to a table, and a man was standing above him. The form reeked with guilt and good intentions. "Angel?" Willow tried to speak, but no words came out, and she found she couldn't move.  
  
The man's chants reached a fevered pitch, Angel's body tensed and arched, and he strained against his bonds for painful minutes before he lay still.  
  
Willow watched in part horror, part fascination as the change came over his face, gone were the constant lines of worry in his pale face, gone was the sadness in his eyes. Those eyes turned and looked directly at her, full of malicious glee. He didn't speak a word, but she heard him in her head.  
  
It's been way too long, Little Red. I'll see you soon.  
  
**  
  
The red-head sat bolt upright in bed, almost upsetting the glass of water on the bedside table. She could still feel his presence, the darkness swirling around her in lover-like caresses.  
  
She waited for her breathing to calm down, untangled her legs from the sheets and wandered into the bathroom, hoping a little water splash or two would shake the feeling the dream had given her. The water cooled her fingers, the lightning sparks of magic that had surfaced when she awoke were dissolved. She cupped some of the liquid and splashed it onto her face, absently looking up into the mirror.  
  
A small cry escaped from her lips, and she jumped back a step from the glass, nearly slipping on the dampened floor. It was fading now, to a moss green color, but when she'd first looked, her eyes had been pools of black.  
  
-to be continued * * AN:/ Yes, short chapter, I know, but I'm new to this whole ff.net thing, and just wanted to see if I actually had the courage to put ANYTHING up. First story, so be gentle, but I'm hoping to re-hone my writing skills, so anything helpful is met with big smiles and little bubble hearts. 


	2. And You Have Fangs

Willow's eyes widened in horror, her jaw went slack. There was an envelope sitting on her bed.  
  
"Will?" Buffy's voice on the other end of the phone line. "Willow?"  
  
She ignored it, and reached a trembling hand out to open the surprise. A smell wafted out of the package, and Willow knew what it was, but she couldn't stop herself from looking anyway. Jewel colored fish, on a string.  
  
"Willow??"  
  
"Yeah, um. I'm here." Willow put the envelope down, vowing in the back of her mind to have a proper burial in the morning. "Buffy, do you mind if I stay at your house tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, Will."  
  
Willow hung up the phone without saying good-bye, and reached for her backpack.  
  
"I'll be able to find you there, too, Little Red."  
  
Willow stifled a scream and turned around, seeing Angelus sitting in a chair in the corner of her room, a smirk on his face.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, reaching in her bag, trying to be stealthy, and wrapping her fingers around a stake she kept for emergencies.  
  
"To talk."  
  
Willow blinked. "Talk?"  
  
"Yes, I want to talk to you. Now you, you ramble, so just let me talk, okay?" She was slowly drawing the stake forth, but before she could do anything useful with it, he covered the distance between them, grabbing her wrist and making her drop the stake. "And it would be difficult to talk to you if I were a pile of dust, don't you think?"  
  
She felt herself nod, unable to look away from those dark eyes that were mere inches away from her own.  
  
"You know, Willow, we're not that different," the vampire began.  
  
"I find that hard to believe, I mean, you're like 200 something, and-and you have fangs, and I don't-and-" she was silenced by his lips touching hers, soft, and cold. She felt that heat again, that ice-fire that began in her heart and traveled through her entire body. She couldn't make herself pull away, even if she had been strong enough to do so. He didn't break contact, but she heard his voice in her head.  
  
'You ramble quite innocently for someone with such darkness.'  
  
****  
  
"Will!" Xander's voice broke through her thoughts. She jumped, having been completely enveloped by her memories. "Were you listening to a THING I said?"  
  
"Of course!" Willow said, shaken. "You were talking about - um . . ."  
  
"Giles wearing a tutu."  
  
"Yes of course, please continue."  
  
"And you're STILL not listening."  
  
"I'm sorry, Xand," She said, looking down at her hands.  
  
"Look, Willow, if you expect me to drive you all the way to Los Angeles for reasons you won't tell me, the least you could do was listen to me as I lament my lack of love life."  
  
Willow turned her eyes on him. "Of course, I'm sorry. Lack of love life, I'm with you."  
  
Xander sighed heavily and turned his attention back to the road. "So anyway, as I was saying, Anya is just so-"  
  
Willow's attention faded and her thoughts were turned back in time. Luckily, Xander gave up hope of conversation and decided to play the license plate game. By himself.  
  
* * *  
  
AN:/ WOW! You reviewers rock! I didn't expect raves n' stuff, this is so cool! Well, I do so hope that I'm living up to your expectations on this. If you have any suggestions, let me know, and if I'm getting anything wrong in sequences and episodes, let me know, because I no longer have cable and I'm pretty much going by episode guides and hear-say on these flashbacks. Thanks to all three of you lovely reviewing people!! Keep it up, it's inspiring! 


	3. Following Every Fidget

Willow snapped out of whatever spell he had on her and began backing away. "Darkness? What do you mean darkness? I'm light! Pale! Translucent! There's no darkness here!"  
  
Angelus stalked her, following every fidget while keeping his eyes locked on hers. "Are you calling me a liar?"  
  
Her back hit the wall, leaving her stuck. "Well, it's not THAT farfetched you know, what with you being evil and all?"  
  
Angel's hands landed on either side of her head, and he leaned in close to her face. "I wouldn't lie about darkness like yours."  
  
Willow's brows furrowed in desperation, almost more concerned about proving him wrong than getting away and self-preservation. "But I'm NOT! I'm a good little girl! Always have been."  
  
"Not yet, you're not, but it's there, just waiting for the right medium to come through." Angel lowered his lips to hers, not kissing her, but speaking against them. "And when that happens, Little Red, I'll be back for you." His lips brushed against hers in a kiss so gentle it threw Willow's brain into silence. When her eyes opened again, he was gone, and it felt as though he had taken a part of her stomach with him. She looked down, just to make sure-  
  
The dream changed again, going from memory to vision once again. Angelus was in a cage, pacing like a big cat. When her vision cleared, he stopped and looked up, directly at her. 'I knew you were coming, Red,' he said to her without speaking. His eyes gestured to the camera. 'They've got that THING in a safe upstairs. You wouldn't be able to make sure they don't rape me with it again before you get here in corporeal form, now would you?'  
  
**  
  
"Will!" Xander's voice broke into her sleep. "Come on, we're stopping for food, I'm starved."  
  
"Oh, okay, sounds good," the redhead said absently.  
  
"Must have been some dream, you were smiling like the cat that caught the canary."  
  
Willow shrugged. "I like cats."  
  
Xander blinked. "Right. Okay."  
  
"Xan, I'm going to use the ladies room, I'll meet you in there." Without waiting for a nod she took off out of the car, taking her bag with her. Once inside the truck stop, she made a beeline for the broom closet, did a quick silence spell on the door, and let herself in, locking it behind her.  
  
She took a candle out of her bag, lit it, and took out her latest spell book. She was pretty sure what she needed was in here. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, the book had found the correct page for her. Willow smiled reading the first paragraph on the page.  
  
"'The long distance invisibility spell is useful when you've left home in a hurry and left some valuables out' blah blah, I hope this works."  
  
**  
  
AN:/ I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer up here! So here, big fat disclaimer for the whole damned story. I don't own this. The end. Thank you and good night.  
  
AN2:/ (aka. The good one) Thanks for reviewing again you lovely people! I hope I can keep this up! My little writing gnome guy (my muse, so to speak) has been much more concerned with the originals lately, I think he's mad because the real season of Angel is falling way too easily into my hands (and the plot of this story) and he wants it to be more difficult for me, so he's distracting me until a new episode is aired. The little heathen! ANYWAY, keep reviewing, and check out my original stuff too, if you like this, my originals are better. *wink* 


End file.
